The Only Hope For Me Is You PT 2
by Holyrooker
Summary: Sam and Merle are on their own now, they have absolutely nobody. How will they survive this harsh world, so many things will be thrown at them in this story. Will they be able to get through it together?
1. Chapter 1

The only hope for me is you 2

chapter 1

Run. Run Sam, run! That's all I hear anymore. We're not safe, not like we were at the prison. We've found other groups but they just wouldn't have lasted, that's why Merle and I are always on our own. It's been months since we left the prison, almost year if I'm thinking right.

Merle and I hardly have time for each other, were always going all the time! Day in and day out, we never have time to be like we were back at the prison, and now with a baby on the way it makes things a whole lot worse.

He didn't want a kid, but it just happened. Merle wasn't mad or anything at me, he was mostly upset at himself for letting it happen. But there's nothing either of us can do about it now...

Merle and I mostly have to just scavenge what we can find, he's taught me a lot of things to help me survive. Most of the time we have to clear out a house for the night, but we never stay more than one night, too risky.

Things get depressing every now and then, not having anyone else around. Sometimes I think Of Hershel... About what happened back at the prison that day. I think about how things would be different if he was with us. I think about who did it, I don't know and I never will. I think of all the things that they did after we were gone, I wonder sometimes if there even still alive.

"Sam! You ready girly?" Merle shouted from the living room of the house that we stayed in. I walked in with my small bag of essentials "yeah.." I said with a sigh. Merle noticed I was down "Sam, you know we can only stay for one night. It's way to risky to stay any longer" he said softly. "Yea i know, I just wish that we could just- I could just lay in your arms and kiss you all the time like we used to.." I said. "Awe baby... Come here" he pulled me into him, lightly kissing the top of my head. "We will eventually. Once we find the right group ok?" He lifted my chin "ok" I said hugging him, he leaned down and kissed me "I love you" I smiled at him "I love you to"

I didn't talk while we were walking, I was silent pretty much the whole time. Until about a mile after we has left the house I decided to talk. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To a store, to get some supplies... If there is any" Merle said. I let out a small laugh, Merle turned around shocked. I don't laugh much anymore...

"Something funny girl?" He asked. I shook my head "then why were ya laughin?" He asked as he stopped walking. "I don't know" I said grinning. "Tell me" he said curiously. "Well you remember that day when we went to that store and it was your dumb idea to look for twinkies?" Merle nodded smiling, I love his smile. "And then I fell over a freaking shelf!" I said laughing. Merle started laughing "yea I didn't tell you this but I was so mad! In my head, the whole time I was thinking, _god! She must be blind god damn it!" _Merle laughed. "Ugh! Jerk!" I said sarcastically. "And then I broke my ankle and Hershel had to-" I stopped, saddened by it. Merle didn't say anything, I dropped my head not wanted Merle to see a tear roll down my face, but he did. "Sam, come here. It's ok" he said walking towards me. I wrapped my arms around him and let out a loud sob into his chest, soaking his shirt with tears. I mumbled something "what was that girl?" He asked lifting my head, I didn't say anything at first. "I-I didn't want him to die Merle" I sobbed. Merle held me in his arms, kissing my head. "I know... I didn't either." He said.

Later that night we couldn't find a near by house so Merle has a tent in his bag that we set up in the woods.

I crawled in the tent to find Merle already laying down on the hard floor, but he wasn't sleeping. I curled up next to him "you ok?" I asked, he just nodded. "You?" He asked putting his arm under my head for a pillow "I have to be" I said. "How are things going with little Alice?" He asked lightly placing his hand on my stomach, I smiled "Merle you don't even know if it's a girl" I laughed kissing his cheek. "Well if it is then her name will be Alice" he said.

"Ok ok, what ever you say Merle" I smiled he kissed me passionately. "I love you Merle" I said holding on to him. "I love you to baby girl" I said pulling me closer to him. "Goodnight baby" he said stroking me hair till I was asleep.

Ok so I won't be posting this story a lot because I have to write my other one. But here you go :) let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I haven't had a bad dream in a while, I guess things are just getting to me.

I woke up screaming, in Merle's arms. "Shh, it's alright I'm here" Merle said quietly. Merle figured out that the only way to calm me down was to sing, I didn't know Merle could sing but he can and I love it. When I hear it, it sends cold chills up my spine.

_"I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away. I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, 'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right when your gone away." _

my breathing slowed, no longer quick short breathes. Merle kissed me and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. "Baby... You mean every thing to me." he kissed me slowly. He pulled me up into his lap, stroking my hair. "Love you..." He said. I sniffled, he wiped away my tears "I love you too." I whispered.

I woke up, to merle holding me in his strong arms. the was light was shining in on him, he looked so... Beautiful, but manly. I just wanted to look at him forever.

I leaned my head on his shoulder "morning" he said.

We crawled out of our tent to find that all of our stuff was gone! Stolen! "God damn it!" Merle yelled. "Merle keep it down, stop yelling..." I said. "No! I won't _keep it down! _someone stole all of our stuff! That's all we had Sam!" He yelled. "Merle please stop screaming, you don't know if there still around here any where" I said. "I don't care about where the hell their at! That's our stuff!" He said.

I buried my face in my hands and sat down on the ground "well what are we gonna do now..." I said. "Find a house..." Merle said as he kicked the tent over. That's one thing about Merle that wasn't my favorite...he get so violent when he is mad "um... I think theres a cabin right down the road from here" I said. Merle nodded "come on..." He said putting his arm around me.

We walked a while until we finally reached the cabin, there was a girl sitting on the porch. Merle and I looked at each other, I hated meeting new people "it will be just like last time" Merle whispered pulling me close to him. "Hey...I'm Tess. Who are you?" The girl on the porch asked. "I'm merle and this is my girl friend sam" the girl got up and walked in side.

She soon walked back out "are y'all looking for a place to-" Tess what cut off by the door swinging open and a man storming out "what you mean-" the man looked down at us and sighed, it was Daryl. "Well well... Looky here! The run away couple!" Daryl said looking at us. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be back at the prison?" Merle asked. "Prisons gone..." Daryl mumbled. "Get inside it's not safe out here" Tess said. We walked up to the door then Daryl started talking again "so Sam... Where's-" he stopped looking at my stomach, he pursed his lips together and took a deep breath. He turned back to us "I cant believe this..." He mumbled.

later that night after Daryl had showed us our room, he wouldn't talk to Merle.

I crawled into the bed with Merle, he pulled me into his arm, then there was a loud knock on the door "Merle, I wanna talk to you out side" Daryl said. Merle kissed me "ill be back in a little bit, get some rest, you need it." Merle soon left and I fell asleep.

Merle walked into the back hard with Daryl "it yours? That baby?" Daryl asked stomping out his cigarette. Merle nodded. Daryl took a deep breath "you ain't gin be no good father to that baby! Your a drunk!" Daryl yelled. "you don't know shit!" Merle yelled. "I know your gonna leave her once that baby's born! Your nothing Merle!" Daryl threw a punch at Merle's nose, immediately causing it to bleed. Merle stumbled back, not wanting to fight. Merle took another hard punch to the eye, and several more to the side of his face.

"ya ain't shit Merle!" Daryl kicked him in the ribs, causing him to cough up blood.

That morning I woke up, Merle wasn't facing me. His breathing was heavy. He sat up and looked at me, I could tell he didn't sleep much. "Merle what happened!" i said. "Nothing..." He said getting up. "Merle! Please tell me-" Merle quickly turned to look at me. "nothing!" I put my hand on his shoulder "why is everything always nothing to you!" I yelled. He pushed my hand away "leave me alone!" He yelled. I spun him around to look at me "stop it Merle! Why are your always pushing me away! Tell me what happened!" Something snapped in Merle that I'd ever seen before "nothing fucking happened!" He grabbed my shoulders shoving me against the wall with all his strength, it knocked all the breath out of me. I slammed my back against the wall, falling onto the book case, causing is to fall over.

Merle realized what he had done and rushed over to me, picking me up. "Sam I-" Merle had no words for his actions. I began to cry "Im so sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that" I looked at him and wrapped my arms around him "it's ok, I didn't mean to get you so mad..." I said.

Later that day, there was huge bruise on my shoulder "whoa what happened to your-" I looked at her, angry. It was none of her business! "Nothing! Just leave me alone!" I said ruder than intended.

"hey baby... You wanna go for a walk?" Merle asked me. I nodded, and we left, leaving Tess and daryl alone.

After we got back Tess and daryl were acting all suspicious "something Happen while we were gone?" Merle asked. Both of them said no.

Merle and I were laying down in our room one night when we heard Tess go into Daryl's room, they talked for about 2 minutes then stopped. I looked at Merle and raised my eye brows "they ain't talking no more...And when ya ain't talking your either kissing or ya mad at each other... And they sure ain't mad at each other..." Merle laughed.

Merle pulled me into him "we don't have to talk do we?" He asked grinning. I didn't answer him, I just pulled him close to me kissing him. It felt so good to finally not have to worry about things, to have time for each other, to kiss him and have him hold me in his arms.


End file.
